Family Bonds
by TarableTaralynn
Summary: A year after finding out Martin had a daughter he struggles to be a good father to his now 16 year old daughter! To make things worse an old enemy returns wanting revenge on all three Kratt family members! Will the love of family be enough to stop the villains once and for all? Sequel to Reunited I suggest you read that story first to understand what's going on, but not necessary!
1. Chapter 1

**Family Bonds:**

**By: Taralynn Wakelin**

She sat looking out the window sadly, watching as two of the most important people in her life had another argument because of _her_. She tucked her long, blond hair behind her ears as she closed her blue eyes. She opened her eyes and saw one of the men walk away the other man sighed before he came back inside she smiled sadly at him as she spoke.

"He still won't let me will he?"

"Nope, sorry kiddo." He answered sitting across from her, he ran a hand through his short, brown hair as he sighed. "He's just being…"

"A dad!" She said smiling cutting him off.

"Yeah, I guess I've given you this pep talk enough times you could give it to _yourself_ huh?" He said smiling winking one of his brown eyes at her.

"Thank you though for trying." She said hugging him.

"Anything for my _favourite_ niece!" He answered pulling away.

"I'm your _only_ niece Uncle Chris!" She said smiling nudging him gently.

"You _are_? Really?" He said smiling.

"Where did dad go?" She asked.

"For another walk, he just needs to cool off. Come on I'll help you with your homework…I know how _tough_ your teacher can be!" He said whispering the last part as he winked.

"I _heard_ that!" Their friend Aviva said smiling coming into the room followed by their other friends Koki and Jimmy.

"Where's Martin?" Koki asked.

"Cooling off." Chris answered as he stood.

"Well, once _Double Trouble_ have been reunited you guys can try out your new power discs! I just finished them." Aviva said smiling as she showed them the discs.

"Awesome! Come on Abby; let's go get that homework done before we _both_ get detention!" Chris said as they all laughed.

**One Week Later:**

The large, grey jet landed in the clearing barely making a sound as it did. In the control room the tall, powerful looking man stood looking out the window. He had waited a long time for this moment, and now it was finally here his whole body surged with anger and hatred! For a year he had been thinking of _nothing_ else, but getting his revenge! He had locked himself in his mansion refusing to see or talk to anyone, all he thought about was those insects that had gotten in his way stopping him from completing his _genius_ plan! He had been betrayed and humiliated and he couldn't let it go! No one made a fool out of him and got away with it…_NO ONE_! This time it was personal and he'd have his revenge no matter who he had to destroy to get it! His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening behind him, without turning around he spoke.

"What?"

"Sir, we're ready when you are!" The man answered his voice thick with a British accent.

"Send the first team out to find out where those insects are hiding!"

"Right away sir!" The man said leaving.

"Soon…" The man began as he returned to the window and looked out it. "Soon I'll have my revenge on you and I'll destroy you once and for all! For now though enjoy your pathetic, little lives while you still can!" He said laughing.

**With The Brothers:**

He sat on a rock, he sighed sadly running a hand through his short, blond hair. He watched silently as Aviva gave Abby a science lesson outside. As he watched them he wished things between Abby and himself were better. Ever since finding out he had a daughter he had been through a mixture of emotions; guilt, love, shock, happiness, sadness…the list went on. He had missed so much and wished he could change the past, but since he couldn't he vowed to be there now, even though he knew _nothing_ about raising a child and he was scared to death! The minute he learned Abby was his the protectiveness kicked in and he'd die in a second for her! He loved Abby and wanted to keep her safe, which caused him to become overprotective of her, treating her like a child. Which led to many arguments between them with her continuing to remind him she was no longer a _child_! There were moments though where father and daughter shared their love and began to build their bond. Unfortunately those moments were rare, as both tried to adjust to their new family. Chris, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy all tried to help them, but lately it just seemed like Abby was pulling further away from him and he could do _nothing_ to stop it! Making the situation even more painful was the bond that Abby had with Chris, it was like it had always been there and they were _so_ close it killed him to know his brother was closer to Abby than he was! He didn't blame or hate Chris though, how _could_ he? It wasn't like either of them were doing it to purposely hurt him. The biggest thing they fought about most was his refusal to let Abby have her own Creature Power suit and join them on creature adventures. He didn't want her to get hurt, and she hated that he treated her like a child. The fights always ended the same way, Martin got his way and Abby angrily stormed off neither talking to each other the rest of the day. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Abby rushed up to him excitedly holding a piece of paper.

"Dad look! I did it! I _passed_ my test!" She said smiling.

"That's great Abby!" He said standing and hugged her. "I _knew_ you could do it baby! I'm so proud of you!"

"Dad I'm…sorry about our fight this morning." She said sadly.

"I know." Martin said gently as he hugged her again. "I' am too!"

"Can we go on that nature hike now?" She asked.

"Sure, come on!" He said smiling as she took his hand and they left.

**Three Days Later:**

He paced the control room for the 100th time impatiently as he waited for any news from his recon team. Suddenly the door opened and a tall, very muscular man who resembled a mountain walked in smiling. He took off his coat revealing the many tattoo's on his arms, before he took off his hat, drops of rain falling to the floor as he did.

"Well?" He asked the man.

"We found them sir! We found their ship!" The man answered.

"Good, good that's _very_ good!" He said smiling as he sat. "Now that we know _where_ they are we'll be able to start our next part of my revenge plan!"

"Mr. Stone, I still don't understand what your plan is!"

"That's because Carter you are an _imbecile_! Those insignificant insects escaped, they humiliated me! _No one_ does that to me!" Stone answered anger and hate flashing in his green eyes.

"Yes sir, Mr. Stone! I'm looking forward to getting my hands on those pissants again! What about the girl?" Carter asked getting Stone his usual drink of rum and coke. "How does she fit into your genius plan sir?"

"That traitorous, ungrateful, little child will be _how_ we get those Wild Ratt vermin!"

"I _love_ how your evil mind works sir!" Carter said smiling.

"This time I won't fail Carter, it's _not_ an option!" Stone said angrily.

**The Next Day:**

Abby was up just after the sun rose, she was so excited! Today she was going to _finally_ go exploring in her very own Creature Power suit! Her father didn't change his mind though, he still refused to let her join him and her Uncle on creature adventures, or have her own Power suit, but she had lied to Aviva and told her he had. She also told Aviva that she wanted to surprise him with the finished suit so she asked Aviva to keep it a secret. It surprised her how easy it had been to fool Aviva, but she knew tricking her Uncle into taking her out _wouldn't_ be as easy. As she joined everyone for breakfast she tried to think of a way to sneak away without her dad knowing. By the time everyone was finished and had left the table, except for her and her dad she still didn't know what to do!

"Abby can you help your Uncle today?"

"Of course dad, with what?"

"Putting the info on the animals from our last mission into the computer. I was supposed to, but I need to go into town with Aviva, Koki and Jimmy for supplies."

"Oh, sure I don't mind!" Abby said smiling, this was her chance! "Where's Aviva right now?"

"The garage I think. Why?" Martin asked confused.

"I needed to ask her something about my homework." Abby lied.

"Okay, I love you Abby see you later this afternoon!" Martin said as he hugged her.

"I love you too dad!" She said before she left.

Five minutes later Abby went into the garage and found Aviva alone by the Createrra going over a list, Abby took a deep breath and smiling spoke.

"Aviva?"

"Hey Abby! Are you coming into town with us?" Aviva asked smiling as Abby stood in front of her.

"Umm…no, I was just wondering if you finished my Power suit?"

"I did, last night actually. It's all finished and I tested it myself!"

"Really? That's so awesome! Where is it?" Abby asked as she hugged Aviva.

"In my room. You can show your dad when we get back!" Aviva answered.

"I can't wait! Remember it's our little secret until then!"

"You got it!" Aviva said smiling as she winked.

"Thanks again Aviva, you're the best!" Abby said as she hugged her.

An hour later Abby and Chris were busy putting the animal info into the computer, Abby quickly grew bored and couldn't wait to try out her suit. She knew she had to do it now before her father got back, so she stopped typing and looked at Chris smiling as she spoke.

"Uncle Chris, why don't we take a break?"

"A break? We just started kiddo!" Chris answered as he continued typing.

"We could go _exploring_?" She suggested knowing how much both Kratt brothers loved exploring.

"Exploring? That does sound like more than this!" Chris agreed.

"We could take my new Power suit out, see if it…"

"Your _what_?" Chris asked cutting her off, he looked at her confused.

"My Power suit!" Abby answered.

"I heard what you said, what I meant was how did you get a Power suit? I thought your dad didn't…"

"He didn't! I finally convinced him though!" Abby lied.

"_Martin_ did? Are you sure?" Chris questioned.

"Would I lie to you Uncle Chris?" Abby asked looking innocent.

"No, I guess you wouldn't! Okay, as long as it's alright with your dad?"

"It is Uncle Chris, it is!" Abby said hoping he'd believe her.

"Alright! Go get your suit on while I get mine on and we'll go exploring!" Chris said.

"Really? Oh, thank you Uncle Chris!" Abby said smiling as she hugged him.

Things started off great, Chris decided to start off slowly with a gentle animal, they found some antelope and activated. After awhile they decided to try the lion discs, so they deactivated and began searching for some lions. After a half hour of searching they finally found a pride, Chris parked the Createrra and got out, Abby was so excited this was what she had been waiting for!

"Okay Abby I'm going to go get some lion fur, it'll be safer to activate that way. You stay here in the Createrra okay?" Chris asked.

"Okay, be careful Uncle!" Abby said nervously as she watched Chris sneak up on the lions.

He was almost near them when suddenly the lions tensed up realizing he was there and turned, Chris froze. Abby didn't know what to do; Chris began to back up slowly until he reached the Createrra, keeping eye contact with the lions. He used his hand to reach behind him opening the door just as a lion charged them. He got in and shut the door; they drove away with the lions following them, until they soon lost interest in Chris and Abby and took off the other way. They decided to go back to the Tortuga having had enough fun for one day, they arrived back just as Martin and the others did too. Abby's heart stopped seeing them knowing that her lie was finally up!

"Hey bro, where were you guys?" Martin asked noticing Chris' suit as he got out of the Createrra.

"We were exploring, trying out Abby's new Power suit!" Chris answered smiling.

"Abby's _what_?" Martin asked shocked.

"Her Power suit! The one I made her because you finally agreed to let her have one and join you on missions!" Aviva added.

"I did what?" Martin asked again. "Abby!"

"Hi daddy!" Abby said nervously joining them, she stood behind Chris.

"You want to explain to me what Aviva and your Uncle are talking about?"

"This!" Abby answered as she finally showed him.

"You _deliberately_ disobeyed me!" Martin said upset.

"Wait…you didn't give Abby your permission?" Chris asked.

"Nope!" Martin answered crossing his arms as everyone turned to look at Abby.

"You _lied_ to all of us?" Aviva asked upset.

"Yes." Abby answered quietly.

"Why? Why would you do that?" Koki asked.

"I didn't do it to be mean, I only did it because my dad keeps treating me like a _child_!"

"So, this is _my_ fault is it? You know Abby if you want me to stop treating you like a child, then stop acting like one! Abby you know how I feel about you having a Power suit! You lied to not only me, but to Aviva and your Uncle too bringing them into this! You're grounded to your room until I say, as for your suit it's being locked up until you can act like a grownup!" Martin said angrily.

"That's not fair!" Abby complained.

"No, what's _not_ fair is your lying! Go change and stay in your room! We'll talk about this later!" Martin said raising his voice.

"You're always treating me like a child, I'm 16 I'm not a little girl anymore! I _hate_ you and wish I _never_ found out you were my father!" Abby yelled as she ran into the Tortuga crying.

"Abby wait!" Chris yelled after her. "Was that _really_ necessary Martin?"

"Yeah, it was Chris! She's just a kid she could get hurt, I'm her father it's my job to protect her!" Martin answered.

"Martin she's right, she's not a little kid anymore! She's smart, tough and can handle herself! You should have seen her today with her suit, she's a natural Martin you would have been proud!" Chris said. "How is she supposed to show you she's grown up if you keep her locked up in the Tortuga all the time?"

"Chris I love you, but stay the hell out of this! She's _my_ daughter and I'll raise her how _I_ want! You had _no_ right taking her out behind my back, what if she had gotten hurt?"

"She didn't though! She's going to hate you if you don't give her some freedom Martin! All I'm trying to do is help!" Chris said.

"Don't! I don't want, or need your help! Stay out of this…all of you!" Martin yelled angrily as he walked away.

TBC…

_**A/N**_**: Hey all! First off I want to thank everyone who reads my stories and leaves me reviews all of that makes me smile! Secondly, I just wanted to say I know I use Stone and Carter a lot for villains in my stories, but it's because I just **_**love**_** these two! I've tried using other villains, but I find myself **_**always**_** going back to them. I don't know about you all, but there's just something about them I love! Let me know what you all think, maybe you guys feel the same and like them or maybe you guys hate them either way I'd love to know! Anyway thanks again for reading my stories and reviewing them, I love you all! **

**-T-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**With Stone:**

He sat at his computer a drink in his hand as he starred at the picture on the screen. The picture was of the Wild Ratts and that little brat who had helped them escape. From the moment they got away the only thing he thought about was getting his revenge on them, it _consumed_ him! He wasn't used to failing, he had never failed at anything in his life and he hated it, it was like a disease slowly eating away at him with each passing second they went unpunished! He had hesitated the last time, he had let them get into his head he had been weak! This time would be different; there would be no weakness, only vengeance! He didn't care who got in his way, he'd do whatever he had to do to get his revenge, he'd even go through Abby! His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening behind him he looked up to find Carter coming into the room smiling.

"Everything's in position sir!" Carter said.

"Excellent! Get the men together and once you're in position send the distress call to those tree huggers!" Stone ordered.

"Do we get rid of the tree huggers on sight?" Carter asked smiling.

"No, bring both back here! Once I've had my fun with them, then Carter you may have yours! Am I understood?" Stone asked having some of his drink.

"Yes sir, we'll leave now!" Carter said turning to leave.

"Oh and Carter I don't need to remind you _not_ to fail me do I?"

"No sir, Mr. Stone! I won't fail sir; you'll have those pathetic weasels begging you for mercy by sundown I guarantee it!" Carter answered.

"You better not or you'll be taking their place! Am I understood?" Stone asked.

"Yes sir!" Carter replied before he left.

**Later:**

Aviva walked into the control room a couple hours after the Kratt family blow out and found Koki and Jimmy doing their usual things; Koki was at her computer, while Jimmy was playing video games. Since the fight things around the Tortuga were tense, Martin, Chris and Abby were giving each other the silent treatment leaving Aviva, Koki and Jimmy in the middle of everything. The three of them had tried together and separately to help by talking to the Kratt family, but nothing had changed and it was times like this Aviva hated the Kratt stubbornness. Suddenly Aviva was pulled out of her thoughts when Koki's computer began to beep; Aviva and Jimmy joined her as she checked the source of the alert.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Jimmy asked.

"It's a pride of lions, the ones the brother's tagged last month. They're in trouble! Could be an ambush of some kind?" Koki answered.

"Alright I'll get the brothers; they maybe fighting right now, but animals in trouble is enough to call a temporary truce!" Aviva said as she quickly called the brothers on their Creature pods.

Minutes later the brothers were in the control room being filled in on the situation. As they talked no one noticed Abby in the hall listening to everything, she realized if she followed them, she could help in the rescue and _finally_ prove to her father she wasn't a child and could be a part of the Wild Kratts team! She rushed to her father's room and found her suit in his closet; he was obviously keeping it there until he could find a better place for it! She quickly put it on and returned to the control room, she hid behind the corner just as the door opened and her dad and Uncle came into the hall. She waited until they were outside alone before she quickly followed, they were heading out to the location on foot, she smiled as she quickly and unseen followed behind them.

**Meanwhile:**

After he arrived with six other men, Carter waited until everyone was in position and knew what to do before he took out the small transmitter from his pocket and sounded the alarm. Once done he put it away and waited for the tree huggers to arrive. He couldn't wait to get his hands on those vermin; he began to flex his hands impatiently. When 15 minutes had passed with no sign of them he began to get nervous thinking the plan had failed. Carter was afraid of nothing, _he_ usually was the one causing people fear, but he _was_ afraid of one person…Stone! He had worked for Stone over 20 years now and he knew what he was capable of, _especially_ angry! He didn't want to have to tell Stone his plan failed, that was like walking up to a hungry lion wearing a suit made of meat, you just _didn't_ do it! Suddenly he saw the brothers come into the clearing, he was about to give the order to capture them when he spotted Abby hiding in some bushes out of sight of the brothers. He smiled when he realized they didn't know she was there, so he decided to call Stone and see what they should do.

"This better be the call telling me you have the brothers?" Stone said after he had answered.

"Not exactly sir!" Carter answered.

"What do you mean? I'm in _no_ mood for games Carter!"

"The brothers fell for the trap and are searching the clearing like planned!"

"Then _why_ haven't you captured them yet you idiot?" Stone demanded.

"We have an unexpected visitor sir!"

"What? Who?"

"The _girl_!" Carter answered smiling his eyes never leaving Abby as he spoke.

"Will she be a problem?" Stone asked annoyed she was once again interfering!

"The tree huggers don't know she's here!"

"Are you sure?" Stone asked.

"Very! She's hiding in the bushes sir; no one knows she's here except _me_!"

"Hmm…very interesting! Change in plans Carter; grab the girl only than get back here! It's time for a family reunion!"

"Yes sir!" Carter said smiling as he hung up.

After hanging up Carter quietly snuck up behind Abby, who had no idea he was there. Then in one quick movement he grabbed her from behind, he held her off the ground close to him, his hand covering her mouth as she struggled. He brought his face near hers and smiling whispered in her ear.

"If you don't want your precious daddy and Uncle hurt by my men I suggest you keep quiet and do as I say! Nod if you understand me, you little brat!" Carter said, Abby nodded. "There's a good girl! Now we're going to go back to my jeep and if you make so much as a whimper I'll kill them, nod if you understand." Carter ordered, she nodded again.

"Carter sir, what about the tree huggers?" One of the thugs closest to Abby and Carter asked.

"Mr. Stone ordered us to let them go…for now! Hold your positions until I say!" Carter ordered as he carried Abby to his jeep.

**With The Brothers:**

After searching the area for a few minutes and not finding anything, Martin decided to call the Tortuga to find out if they were in the right place.

"Go ahead MK." Aviva said when she answered.

"Either Koki's computer is messing up or we're in the wrong place!" Martin said.

"What? Why?" Koki asked confused.

"We've searched every inch of the clearing and there's no sign of anything, including the pride of lions." Chris answered.

"Let me check my computer." Koki said as she began her check. "The signal is coming from _your_ location, are you sure there's nothing there?"

"Positive Koki, we've searched every inch of the clearing and there's _nothing_ here!"

"Alright Martin, you guys come back to the Tortuga and we'll figure out what's going on!" Aviva said.

"Okay, see you guys soon!" Chris said as Martin ended the call.

The brothers headed back to the Tortuga and went to the control room where Aviva, Koki and Jimmy were trying to figure out what was wrong with the computer.

"Any luck?" Chris asked.

"Nope! Everything on our end seems to be working fine." Koki answered.

"There was nothing in the clearing, something strange is going on!" Martin said.

"Wait, the signal's gone!" Jimmy spoke pointing to the screen.

"Now I'm _sure_ something's going on!" Martin said.

"Maybe we have some unwanted guests? Check to see where the usual suspects are Koki please." Chris asked.

"You got it CK!" Koki answered.

"I'm going to go talk to Abby, maybe she's…"

"Not here!" Jimmy said cutting Martin off.

"What?" Chris asked confused.

"Abby's not here." Jimmy answered.

"Where is she?" Martin asked.

"With _you_!"

"No she's not JZ, Martin and I went alone! She was in her room when we left." Chris explained.

"No, she's with you! I saw her following you guys, she was wearing her Creature Power suit!" Jimmy said as the others looked at each other before back to Jimmy.

"You're sure?" Aviva asked.

"Of course I' am! I figured Martin changed his mind and let her go."

"I'll try her Creature pod!" Martin said worried.

"Can you pick her up on the computer Koki?" Chris asked.

"I can't reach her on her pod!" Martin said scared. "I'm going to go look for her!"

"I'll come with you!" Chris added just as scared.

"Guys wait there's an incoming call!" Koki said looking at the computer.

"From who?" Martin asked as she turned to look at them.

"Koki? What's wrong? Who's the call from?" Chris asked.

"Stone!" She answered.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Meanwhile With Abby:**

After Carter took her to his jeep, he reminded her to keep quiet and the brothers would stay unharmed. He then tied her up putting a gag in her mouth preventing her from giving any kind of warning. They watched and listened to the brothers until they gave up and left, Carter smiled and as spoke to her.

"Time to go, Mr. Stone's expecting us!"

15 minutes later they returned to Stone's jet, while the men put the jeeps away Carter took Abby to see Stone. When they went into the control room Stone was looking out the window his back to them until Carter spoke smiling.

"We're back sir!"

"Ah, welcome home Abigail!" Stone said smiling as he turned around.

"My name is Abby! And this _isn't_ my home Stone!" Abby answered angrily as Stone sat.

"Still the little troublemaker I see. Sneaking around behind daddy and Uncle's backs…naughty, naughty!" Stone said smiling.

"Still a pompous, arrogant windbag I see!" She answered smiling.

"I should let Carter teach you some respect, but I won't I need you in one piece…for now!"

"For what?" She asked nervously.

"You see Abigail, you three made a fool out of me and _no one_ gets away with that! I'm going to have my revenge, and get rid of you finally and when I do I will be a _God_ among my fellow villains!" Stone said smiling.

"You're insane you know that? I mean truly, _certifiably_ crazy!" Abby said.

"Carter place the call, it's time to let them know where their precious, little Abigail is!"

"Yes sir." Carter said looking at Abby smiling before he went to the computer and made the call.

"You made the biggest mistake of your pathetic life by turning your back on me to join them!"

"They're my _family_ Stone! I won't help you hurt any of them!"

"Aw, that's so sweet how you think you have a choice!" Stone said mocking her.

"What…what are you going to do to them?" She asked nervously.

"What I should have done the first time…_exterminate_ them!"

**With The Brothers:**

Martin stood frozen, his fists clenched at his sides hearing Koki saying the name of the man he hasn't thought of in over a year. Without knowing for sure Martin's heart told him Stone had Abby or knew where she was.

"Answer it!" Martin demanded turning to the screen hands still clenched.

"Martin maybe we…"

"Answer it now or _I_ will!" Martin ordered cutting Chris off, Koki nodded and did what Martin wanted as Chris joined Martin at the screen.

"Hello Wild Ratts, miss me?" Stone asked smiling.

"Where's Abby?" Martin demanded.

"Abby? Abby…oh yes, I remember now Abby the traitor!" Stone said still smiling.

"Where. Is. She?" Martin asked again drawing out each word.

"Uh oh, did daddy lose his precious little girl? Tsk, tsk Martin that's not being a very good daddy!" Stone mocked. "Fear not though Martin, I do believe I found her!"

"If you hurt her Stone, I'll…"

"You'll what Martin?" Stone asked. "You'll _kill_ me?"

"Let me see her!" Martin demanded.

"Of course, Carter please bring our guest over so daddy dearest can see her!"

"Daddy!" Abby said crying after Carter brought her to Stone.

"Abby! Are you okay?" Martin asked trying to stay calm for her.

"I'm scared!"

"I know Abby, I'm going to get you out of there I promise!"

"Martin you shouldn't lie to your daughter! It's not the fatherly thing to do!" Stone mocked.

"Shut up Stone! I _will_ get her out of there even if I have to go through _you_ to do it!"

"Always with the violence Martin! I thought tree huggers were against violence?"

"I' am…until you mess with my family!" Martin answered.

"Ooh, I have to say Martin I _like_ this side of you! Look, I've got goose bumps!" Stone said smiling. "I always knew you were like _me_ Martin!"

"I' am _nothing_ like you Stone!" Martin yelled pointing at Stone.

"No? I think you know it too Martin, that's why you hate me so much!"

"I hate you because you're evil and you keep hurting my family!" Martin answered.

"Is that what you keep telling yourself?"

"Let Abby go Stone! Your fight is with us!" Chris demanded.

"How cute! Big brother's letting you fight his battle! As for my fight being only with you two…you're wrong! She betrayed me and helped you two escape, so she's a big part of this fight too!" Stone answered.

"What do you want Stone?" Chris demanded.

"Hmm…what _do_ I want? I'll call back soon to give you my demands! Until then, goodbye Wild Ratts say goodbye to daddy and Uncle Abigail!"

"Daddy!" Abby yelled as Stone smiling ended the call.

No one spoke after Stone ended the call, Martin stood in silence in the same spot his head hung low. Chris touched his shoulder, but Martin pulled away angrily he walked to the door he was so scared and angry. As he past a small garbage can, he kicked it sending it across the room where it hit the wall and landed on the floor. He walked out of the room without saying anything or looking back, no one said anything.

"I'll go see if he's okay." Chris said sadly, as he walked out.

**With Stone:**

After ending the call Stone sat down smiling, Abby sat across from him wiping her tears away as she spoke.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked.

"I'm going to use you to lure your pathetic daddy and Uncle into my trap! Once I have all three of you where I want you, I'm going to get rid of you! Like the saying goes 'the family that _betrays_ together, _dies_ together!'" Stone said smiling as Carter handed him his usual drink.

"That's _not_ how the saying goes!"

"I like _my_ version better!" Stone said still smiling.

"My dad and Uncle will stop you Stone!" Abby said.

"Am I supposed to be scared Abigail?" Stone asked taking a sip of his drink.

"They've stopped you before, they'll do it again!"

"So young, so naive you are Abigail! I'm not afraid of them, they fear _me_! Abigail you had so much promise, you could have become an evil genius like me, but you chose to betray me for _what_? Two tree huggers?" Stone asked with disgust.

"I left you to be with my father!" Abby answered angrily. "It's about _family_ Stone! Something you know _nothing_ about!"

"You're right Abigail, I know nothing about family or love I have no need or desire for either! That dear child is what makes me stronger than those insects; I have no conscience or feelings of any kind! They on the other hand do, which is their downfall!" Stone explained.

"You're a coward Stone! You act like this unfeeling, tough guy who's unafraid of everything, but really you're just a scared, pathetic, little boy!" Abby yelled.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you Abigail!" Stone warned.

"Or what? You'll kill me? You can't, you _need_ me remember?" Abby said smirking.

"I see your father has rubbed off on you! Let me clarify one thing for you…I don't _need_ you to complete my plan you little brat! As long as they _think_ I have you they'll do whatever I want!" Stone said smiling.

"Sir you want me to take the brat to her _room_?" Carter asked.

"That sounds like a _great_ idea Carter! Do make sure she's comfortable Carter!"

"Yes sir, Mr. Stone!" Carter said smiling as he pulled Abby to her feet before they left.

**With The Brothers:**

After leaving the control room Martin went to his room where he began to pace angrily. Stone had his daughter, using her against him, if Stone was looking for a fight he was going to get one! He never noticed Chris come in until he spoke; Martin stopped pacing and turned to look at him angrily.

"Leave!" Martin ordered pointing at him.

"What? Why?" Chris asked confused.

"I blame _you_ for this Chris that's why! If anything happens to her I'll…"

"Wait a minute Martin!" Chris said cutting him off. "How is this my fault?"

"You're the one encouraging her to join us! You took her out this morning remember bro?" Martin answered.

"Are you crazy? How can you blame me? Yeah, I took her out and yeah I encourage her, but that doesn't make what Stone did _my_ fault! If you want to play the _blame game_ let's do it then Martin! You're the one treating her like a child making her rebel against you! If you hadn't done that she wouldn't have snuck out after us!" Chris said upset, he couldn't believe Martin was blaming him for Abby's kidnapping.

"This is all your fault for encouraging her! She's my daughter Chris; I know what's best for her, so stay out of it!" Martin said standing toe to toe with Chris. "Stay out of it!"

"Martin I…" Chris began, but was cut off by Martin holding up his hand before he turned and walked out leaving Chris standing there unable to believe this happened.

**Later:**

He paced the control room for the 100th time, anxiously awaiting Stone's call about Abby. Chris stood against the wall still upset over their fight; he couldn't believe Martin was blaming him. Aviva, Koki and Jimmy came into the room, they all knew about the fight and all of them were worried. Koki went to her computer, as she passed Chris she touched his shoulder they smiled sadly at each other before she sat. Suddenly her computer began to beep alerting them of an incoming call, everyone froze as Martin stood in front of the screen, Chris joined him, but kept his distance as Koki answered the call.

"Hello again Wild Ratts crew!" Stone greeted them.

"Save the small talk and just tell us your demands for releasing Abby!" Martin ordered.

"Right to the point, I like that about you Martin!" Stone said smiling.

"If you like it so much, than tell us!" Martin replied trying to stay calm.

"Very well, my demands are simple! So simple in fact I have only _one_!"

"What?" Chris asked.

"In exchange for the release of Abigail, completely unharmed I want…_both_ Kratt brothers!" Stone answered.

"You want to trade us for Abby?" Martin questioned.

"Correct Martin, now what's your answer?"

"Yes!" Both brothers answered together without hesitation.

"How _cute_, did you two rehearse that or are you always this annoying?"

"Where do we meet you?" Chris asked.

"I'll send you the co-ordinates! See you soon Kratt brothers!" Stone said smiling ending the call.

A half hour later Stone stood leaning against his jeep at their meeting place, on top of a cliff overlooking a river. Abby was placed near the edge, her hands tied Carter stood guard beside her.

"Not long now Abigail!" Stone said smiling as he looked at his watch. "Soon they'll arrive and our little family reunion can begin!"

"Don't hurt them _please_!" Abby begged, her tears falling silently.

"Abigail don't cry." Stone said as he walked up to her. "What have I always told you? Crying is for the _weak_!"

Before she could respond the sound of an engine was heard, Stone turned to see the brothers drive into the clearing he smiled as he spoke.

"Gentlemen welcome to our little party!" Stone said as they got out of the jeep and stood before him.

"We came like we agreed, now let her go!" Martin ordered, hoping Stone didn't realize that he was fighting with Chris.

"There's something _different_ about the two of you…I can't quite put my finger on it though, but something's changed since the last time I saw you!" Stone said.

"It's all in your head Stone! Maybe it's you who's changed? Gotten soft in the head old man!" Chris answered smiling.

"Funny you little puke, _very_ funny!" Stone said smiling.

"Release her Stone, we made a deal!" Martin demanded.

"Martin I do believe you're in no position to be making demands!" Stone said nodding slightly to Carter who then gave the signal to their men who had been hiding in the bushes.

"What's going on?" Chris demanded as both brothers were grabbed by two men each.

"What's going on _Chris_, is that I'm a bad guy, a villain and like all villains I _lie_! You call yourselves the smart ones, yet you walked willingly into my trap! I'm not letting Abigail go, and now you two are also my prisoners! Tie them up too!" Stone ordered as he laughed, the brothers tried in vain to get free.

"What are you going to do with us?" Martin asked once both brothers hands were tied.

"I want what every villain wants!" Stone answered smiling.

"What?"

"Revenge!" Stone answered.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

No one spoke for a few seconds, the brothers looked at each other before back to Stone they knew they needed a plan and they needed one _now_!

"Grab little brother and put him beside the girl!" Stone ordered.

"Yes sir, Mr. Stone!" Carter said smiling as he went up to Chris, grabbed him roughly by the shirt, and put him beside Abby.

"Leave them alone Stone, you want a fight than fight _me_!" Martin yelled.

"Always the big protector, aren't you Martin?" Stone said smiling. "Let's put your loyalty and love to the test shall we?"

"What are you talking about Stone?" Martin asked angrily.

"We're going to play a little game, the rules are quite simple! In front of you, standing on the edge of this cliff are the two most important people to you Martin! Contestant number one…your younger brother, and contestant number two…your daughter! Now, here's the _fun_ part!" Stone said smiling as he went and stood between Chris and Abby holding his arms straight out pointing at both of them. "You get to choose who lives and dies Martin! Isn't this _exciting_?"

"What? What do you mean?" Martin asked scared.

"I mean Martin, I'm going to let you choose between saving _one_ of their lives, the other one is pushed over the edge into the water, their hands still tied!"

"You're _insane_! I'm _not_ choosing!" Martin refused.

"Fine! Toss them both Carter!" Stone ordered as Carter went to push them over.

"NO! WAIT!" Martin yelled lunging towards Carter, but was stopped by Stone's men.

"Carter stop!" Stone ordered.

"I'll do it, just let me have some time to think please?" Martin begged hoping to stall and buy them some time.

"Very well, you have 15 minutes…starting _now_!" Stone agreed.

Martin starred at Stone unable to look either Chris or Abby in the eyes, he couldn't choose between saving his brother or his daughter, and Stone _knew_ it! He needed a plan, there had to be someway he could save both of them, he just needed to think. He looked around trying to find something useful he could use, but there was _nothing_, only trees and grass. He was running out of time and had no options…he was _screwed_! He finally looked at Chris, his eyes were full of anger and fear and Martin knew his own eyes reflected them too. He looked at Abby and the sadness and fear he saw in her eyes tore him apart! He couldn't choose, and he knew in his heart Stone was going to kill all three of them even if he _could_ pick who he wanted to save.

"Time's up Martin! So…who's it going to be? Do you save your little brother or your daughter?" Stone asked smiling, enjoying every second of Martin's torment.

"I won't pick…I _can't_!" Martin said sadly.

"Aw, I'm sorry Martin! This really _wasn't_ fair was it?" Stone mocked. "I know, I'll choose for you! Eeny, Meeny, Miny, Moe!" Stone said pointing back and forth between Chris and Abby using an old children's rhyme to choose. "I choose…_both_ of you!"

"NO!" Martin yelled trying to get to Stone, but was held back. "Stone you piece of crap!"

"Toss them both over!" Stone ordered looking at Martin smiling.

"NO!" Martin as he watched helplessly as Chris and Abby were pushed off the cliff.

Martin pulled free and charged at both Stone and Carter knocking all three into the water. As soon as Martin hit the water, he knew he was in trouble if he didn't get his hands free; he surfaced, but was quickly pulled back under. He used his legs to push himself towards the surface, coughing he wiped the water from his eyes as he looked around for Chris and Abby. He panicked when he saw no one, not even Stone or Carter, suddenly just a few feet away he spots a figure struggling to stay above the water; he realizes its Abby and calls to her as he begins swimming to her. Swimming with his hands tied was hard, but his adrenaline helped push him forward and soon caught her just as she went under again. She held tight to him as he swam to shore, he's almost to the shoreline when suddenly Abby's ripped from his grasp and he's pulled under the water. He struggles to get free from whatever had him and finally he does, he surfaces gasping for air. He's grabbed again and turns around to see Carter holding him smiling before he shoves Martin under again. Knowing who had him now, Martin grabs Carter's legs tripping him causing him to let go of Martin as he falls backwards into the water. Martin surfaces looking for Carter, he sees him surface too and throws himself at Carter surprising him. Carter fell back under Martin's weight and hit his head off a rock, Martin loses his grip on Carter. He watched helplessly as the current took Carter's lifeless body away from him, he than remembered Abby and called to her, she answered from behind him. She had managed to grab onto a rock, Martin swims to her and they head for shore. Once on land Martin hugs her, crying he pulls away and kisses her head before he speaks.

"Abby grab my pocket-knife out of my jacket for me please."

"Here." Abby said after she found it.

"Great, thanks." Martin said taking the knife from her, he quickly cut her ropes.

"Your turn!" She said taking the knife and quickly cut his ropes too.

"Abby!" Martin said as they hugged tightly. "Stay here; call the team on my Creature Pod." He instructed giving her the pod while he took back the knife. "I'm going after your Uncle!"

"Be careful daddy, and find Uncle Chris!" She said scared as she hugged him again. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" He said as he got up and ran along the riverbank.

He was exhausted mentally and physically, but he wouldn't stop until he found Chris and knew he was safe too! As he neared a bend in the river, he heard a voice he'd know anywhere…_Chris_! He ran towards the voice and saw Chris fighting Stone in the water, he quickly looked around and noticed the current here was stronger, he looked to his left and realized why! They were near a waterfall; he got into the water and swam towards them fighting the current until he was behind Stone. He knew he had to act quickly or all three would be pulled over the falls. He grabbed Stone's arm as he raised it to hit Chris, surprised Stone turned to face Martin. As he did Martin punched him in the face, Stone fell into the water, using the distraction Martin rushed to Chris who was holding onto a rock. He grabbed him and swam to shore, once on land Martin knelt in front of Chris his back to the water as he took out his knife and cut Chris' ropes. They stood, Martin's back still to the water as he went to hug Chris, but was grabbed by his leg and tripped he fell onto his stomach. Before either brother could say or do anything, Stone flipped Martin over and got on top of him punching him, Martin was exhausted and was having a hard time getting Stone off. Chris tried to help, but Stone elbowed him in the face knocking him backwards into a tree where he hit his head stunning him. Stone continued his assault on a helpless Martin, until Martin finally found an opening when Stone shifted his weight. Martin quickly brought his leg up and kicked connecting with Stone's stomach. Stone was knocked off and fell back into the water; he tried to stand up, but slipped and fell into the water. Chris rushed to help Stone and keep him from being swept over the falls, but it was too late the current caught him and he was taken over the falls. Martin tried to get up, but was too exhausted Chris knelt by him and took his hand.

"Where's Stone?" Martin asked.

"I…I couldn't reach him in time and he…went over the falls." Chris answered sadly.

"Are you okay Chris?" Martin asked lying on his back eyes closed.

"I' am thanks to you! Where's Abby?" Chris asked.

"Safe, she's calling the team."

"MARTIN, CHRIS WHERE ARE YOU?" Aviva's voice rang out.

"OVER HERE! WE'RE OVER HERE!" Chris called out smiling. "There's the team Martin, we…Martin?" Chris asked realizing Martin had passed out just as the team and Abby found them.

**Later:**

It had been a few hours since they returned to the Tortuga, once on board Martin was taken to the brother's room and put on his bed. Then Aviva tended to his wounds while Abby and Chris had showers and changed, before Aviva tended to Chris' wounds as well. Abby and Chris were both very worried about him, but Aviva assured them he'd be fine he just needed rest. Later that night while everyone was together in the control room leaving Martin alone, he slowly began to wake up. His head was in a fog as he came back to consciousness; he couldn't remember what happened as he lay in bed with his eyes still closed. So many questions ran through his head like how did he get to his bed? When did he get here? He opened his eyes and after a few seconds his eyes adjusted and he realized he was in dry clothes and his wounds from his battle with Stone had been tended to. He lay there quietly looking around and realized he couldn't see or hear anyone, and he panicked not knowing if Chris and Abby were okay.

"CHRIS, ABBY?" Martin yelled as he pulled the blankets off and sat up, he suddenly heard someone running towards the room and the door opened.

"Martin, it's okay, _we're_ okay!" Chris said rushing to Martin.

"Chris! You're okay!" Martin said hugging him tightly. "Wait! Where's Abby?"

"I'm right here daddy!" She said as she came to the bed and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so glad you two are safe!" Martin said as he pulled away, Chris and Abby sat on either side of him.

"We are because of _you_, Martin! You saved us big brother!" Chris said smiling.

"Where's Carter and Stone?" Martin asked.

"They didn't make it Martin, both were…killed." Chris answered sadly.

"Oh." Martin said quietly as he looked at the floor.

"Come on, let's go and give the Kratt family sometime alone to talk." Koki said smiling as they left.

"How are you feeling daddy?" Abby asked taking his hand.

"Better knowing you two are safe!" Martin answered.

"Dad, Uncle Chris, I…I want to apologize!" Abby said sadly.

"Apologize? For _what_?" Chris asked.

"This is all _my_ fault!" Abby said as she began to cry. "If I hadn't followed you, Stone never would have taken me and you two wouldn't have been hurt!"

"Oh Abby!" Martin said holding her. "None of this is your fault, it's _mine_!"

"Yours?" Abby said pulling away looking at him.

"How is this your fault?" Chris asked.

"If I hadn't been so overprotective, Abby wouldn't have snuck out after us! I'm so sorry Abby, I know I can be overprotective at times, it's just that you're my daughter it's my job to keep you safe! I still feel guilty for not being there for you growing up, and so I guess I just wanted to prove to you that I'd always be here for you now that overdid it! I hate to admit this Abby, but part of me is afraid to let you grow up because you won't need me anymore!" Martin said sadly, as he squeezed her hand.

"Oh, daddy! I'll always need you and it's nice to know I'll always have you and Uncle Chris watching over me! I should have been more understanding; this is as new for you as it is me! Thank you both for loving me like you do!" Abby said hugging both of them tightly. "I'm so sorry for all the crap I've pulled and the things I've said; especially to you daddy I never meant what I said about hating you and…"

"I know baby, I know!" He said gently cutting her off as he kissed her head. "Since we're apologizing I owe you a big apology Chris! I _never_ meant what I said to you when we fought, truthfully I'm jealous of your relationship with Abby! She's closer to you then me, and it's my own fault, but it still hurts!" Martin said sadly.

"Martin, I'm sorry you felt that way. It was never my intention to make you feel like that! I have it easy compared to you bro, I'm just the Uncle, you're the dad I could _never_ take your place!" Chris said squeezing Martin's shoulder.

"Uncle Chris I'm sorry I lied to you and got you into trouble with my dad. I never wanted that to happen, I shouldn't have played you against each other like I did! I already apologized to Aviva too." Abby said sadly as Chris hugged her.

"I forgive you both!" Chris said smiling.

"Me too!" Abby added smiling, taking both their hands.

"Me three!" Martin said smiling too.

"Come on Abby; let's go see if the others want to do something so we can let the _old_ _man_ rest!" Chris said as they all laughed.

"Night daddy, I love you!" Abby said hugging him.

"Night Martin, love you bro!" Chris said as he hugged him too.

"I love you both, night guys!" Martin answered; as they turned to leave, he spoke again stopping them. "Oh, and Abby?"

"Yes dad?" She asked turning around.

"You're _grounded_ for a week!" He said as he lay down getting comfortable.

"I was hoping you'd forget about that _little_ part!" Abby said smiling.

"Not a chance kiddo!" Martin said smiling as he winked at her.

"It was worth a try!" She said as they laughed.

"Don't forget to have Aviva check your suit out to make sure it's okay." Martin added.

"My _suit_? Why?" Abby asked confused as she looked at Chris who shrugged.

"How are we supposed to train you to be part of the Wild Kratts team if your suit doesn't work?" Martin asked smiling.

"Really? Do you mean that daddy?" Abby asked smiling.

"Yep!"

"Oh, thank you daddy, thank you!" She said rushing to him and hugged him, before she hugged Chris.

"You still have to study, and get good grades though!" Martin added.

"I will, I promise!"

"Alright, go on get out of here before I change my mind! I love you both!" Martin said smiling.

"We love you too Martin!" Chris said smiling as they left turning out the light and shutting the door behind them.

After they were gone, Martin lay in the dark thinking of everything that had happened. He knew he had to let Abby grow up, but no matter how old she got she would _always_ be his little girl! He felt a mixture of emotions over Stone and Carter's deaths; on one hand, he felt relief they no longer were going to cause his family pain and fear, but on the other hand, they were both _dead_! He felt guilty he hadn't been able to save them, he didn't want to see anyone; even men as _evil_ as Stone and Carter dead! He rolled over onto his side trying to push the negative thoughts out of his mind and concentrate on the positive, when he heard Chris and Abby walk past the room laughing. He smiled as he closed his eyes, he suddenly felt at peace thinking about them his heart bursting with love! As he drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face, he knew the six of them would be okay because they were _family_…they were _Wild Kratts_!

**THE END!**


End file.
